Christina's Little Secret
by rockstarxholidayx3
Summary: Could the two secret's Christina's keeping from Burke end up ruining the relationship that she practically lives for?


This is my first Grey's fanfic & it's told in Christina's point of view

"You need to tell him. You can't hide something like this forever, or for long for that matter. He's going to find out sooner then later, and you know sure as hell if he finds out from someone other then you, he'll flip." I roll my eyes. I love Meredith to death, I mean come on, she's my best friend But, there's days where I just want to smack her in the face.

"Why is it you always think about the worst about everything either one of us do?" I took a bite out of my apple, as Meredith gave me this "what are you asking me that for?!" look

"Christina, you never think about what would happen if Burke found out from someone else besides you. You guys have been on the rocks as of late anyway. This could push him over the edge"

"And what if I told you I knew something that I know would push him over the edge-more then if he found out I was pregnant" I got up to throw my trash away, knowing Meredith would follow me

"Christina, you're acting like you cheated on him" she laughed, as I cleared my throat. Her laugh quickly stopped, as I turned around with tears filling my eyes. "You didn…"

"Him and I had gotten into that huge argument, so I went to the bar, and I met this guy and I needed a place to st…

"You could've stayed with me, so don't even start that" I groaned and walked into Seattle Grace

And interrupt yours and Derek's time? I think not. I didn't think we was going to have sex" I turned around, looking at Meredith "But it's worse"

"How in the hell could it be worse? The only way is if there's a chance the ba…" she didn't even need to finish the sentence before I started crying, her now knowing everything that's going on. I sat on the stairs and looked up at Meredith, who gave me this look. I'm not sure if she's worried, or pissed, or disappointed or what's going on in her head.

"Well, have you thought about all the options?" And by her saying 'all the options', I know exactly what she's talking about

"I can't believe you actually think I would do something like that" I quickly got up off the stairs and walked past her

"Christina, what else can you do?" I snickered in a bitchy way, as I stopped walking

"I don't know what else I can do right now, but doing something as stupid as getting an abortion is just out of the picture. You know I've been through all that once before, and I'd like not to go through it again"

"And you said it yourself that it was the best thing you could've done at the time"

"AT THE TIME IS THE KEYWORD MEREDITH. I mean, come on-I was in Med School. I couldn't even support myself like I needed to-let alone have a kid too. But now, I know I can. I got a steady job where I can give my child the life he or she deserves"

"But is it worth losing Burke over?" I sighed, as I pushed the button to the elevator

"Honestly, if Burke loves me like he says he does-he wouldn't walk out at a time when I needed him the most." I sighed, as Meredith put her arm around me "I just hope Burke understands"

"Hope I understand what?" my heart dropped, as Burke walked out of the elevator and lifted my head with his index finger. "Christina, what's going on?"

"N…nothing is going on" I finally managed to say, quickly walking past him to get into the elevator

"Christina…" Meredith quietly said, giving me a "You know you need to tell him" look, as Burke kept looking at her & me, while I was frantically pushing the button that closed the elevator door

"Christina.."

"We'll talk tonight, I promise" The elevator door closed no sooner after I said that. I let out a quiet sigh, as I slid down in the corner of the elevator. How in the world am I going to explain everything to him in one night? The pregnancy is going to be bad enough, but then the one night stand and the chance the baby's not is

"Boy Christina, you really screwed up this time" I say to myself out loud, as the door opened and I quickly jumped up on my feet.

"Why so jumpy?" Izzie asked, walking into the elevator drinking a cup of coffee

"Oh, there's no reason" I quietly replied, as she just shrugged her shoulders. That's basically how the rest of the day went. Everyone kept asking why I was so jumpy, what was wrong & what was going on. And I just kept saying no reason, or that I was tired. I don't think I've ever wanted to go home like I did today. However, what is home? The fact I got to tell Burke, the man I love with everything I believe in that I had a one night stand, and the baby that he doesn't even know I'm carrying may not be his. How am I going to do this?


End file.
